


【原创】脱胎(Broken cocoon)

by LuminousSteelPipe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousSteelPipe/pseuds/LuminousSteelPipe
Summary: 布莱斯离开了他的国家并抛却了他的责任。在他留下的一片混沌中，他幼小的女儿——塔莉安娜，成为了掌管权力的最高者。她比布莱斯要做得更好。也因此，她成为了父亲所嫉恨的对象。
Relationships: Blaise/Taliana





	【原创】脱胎(Broken cocoon)

**Author's Note:**

> Blaise X Taliana
> 
> 有父女性关系描写，注意避雷。

流浪的日子并不好过，起码没有书里描绘的那么浪漫又潇洒。他不再血气方刚，原本灿烂的金发已然发灰，火焰般的闪烁着亮光的眼睛里也逐渐由于长期经受饥饿、寒冷、暴力与风雨而隐隐蒙上令人不安的阴郁与狂躁。

如今他已腻烦了漂泊不定的生活，终于想起自己似乎还有个女儿，有着与从前的自己一样柔顺的金发与鲜红的瞳色。虽然他们流着相同的血脉，上帝创造他们时各自赋予的天性却如此不同。被布莱斯厌弃并抛却的沉重王冠由那幼小的女儿接手至今，藉此，塔莉安娜显露出远比布莱斯更坚韧顽固，缜密可靠，刚正不阿的性情。

他本想作为一个英雄、救星，一个真正的男人，大发慈悲地降临在这个被从前的他抛弃的肮脏国度中，然后理所应当地坐回自己的高位，救万民于水火之中，接受崇拜与景仰。可当他远远地，第一次目睹自己成人后的孩子的模样后，这个愿望便成了一记巨大的耳光，羞辱令他脸颊发烫。那位身穿戎装立于城墙塔楼的女王，在冷静而娴熟地指挥兵士，有力的身形与毅然的面容沐浴在光中，灿烂得如同一道金色的闪电，也使他感到前所未有的愤怒与恐惧。

彼时他尚不知道这种心情究竟意味着什么。正式回到王国时他受到了热烈到简直过火的款待，不止是最高级别的宴席规模与品质上好的美酒佳肴，也不仅体现于这些形式。每当塔莉安娜看到他出现在视野中时，目光中总是迸发出真诚惊喜的光彩，褪去女王身份的高傲与果决，缓缓流露出孩童面对长辈时才有的些许犹豫与羞涩的笑。这孩子依旧对他保有童年时的亲昵，可显然没能打动布莱斯的内心。这繁荣的国度使他烦躁，那王者的冠冕总嘲笑似地闪烁着。

……难道我身为父亲，竟然嫉妒起自己的女儿吗？

忧虑在布莱斯的内心一闪而逝，他下意识地不去细究这个充满堕落与挫败的认知，喝着手里的酒，但无心品出这陈酿的味道。

他只确信，当初把这孩子留在这里是为了让她在这败絮其中的王国里等死，可不是想让她有朝一日衬托出自己的无能。酒精仍未发挥它排忧解闷的奇效，心中的愤懑促使他起身翻找烟草来更好地消遣时间，却在这时听到一阵规律的敲门声。来的还真是时候。

“父亲，你找我?”

小女王进入布莱斯的寝室，尽力保持语调的平缓，但还是盖不住雀跃兴奋的尾音。能够得到与失散已久的父亲相处的机会她是该高兴，但布莱斯的心境可是大不相同。

曾经他没有太多机会接触自己的母亲，后来又主动疏远了女儿。布莱斯只亲近那些容易欢耽于情爱中的女性柔媚的面庞，就像他单纯为此而生似的。青涩的，熟练的，年轻的，韵致的，顺从的，野蛮的……在过去的八年里布莱斯乐此不疲，他从不同的女人身上感受到不同的感官快乐，对于各种满足欲望的技巧可真是异常熟稔。现如今塔莉安娜如此令他不快，他总得找个机会从中弥补回来。

于是他故意沉下脸色，不去看对方，酒精浓郁的味道挥散而出，一个闷闷不乐的父亲形象果然钓得了孩子一番主动的关切与示好。在感到时机妥当后，布莱斯示意她靠近，坐在自己身旁。一切水到渠成。

他不打算用对待情人们那样温柔体贴的态度来对待自己的孩子，抚摸的手法里刻意带着狠劲。这具尊贵的肉体充满单纯而丰满有力的美，可惜初经人事的塔莉安娜还没见识过男女间的迎合与讨巧，面对父亲逾越血亲底线的过分亲热只感到不知所措，被迫裸露着的肩膀与胸被不断亲吻着噬咬着。塔莉安娜像头一回才意识到自己是个女性似的，此刻对自己的身体感到陌生与惊奇的成分远远高于痛苦与屈辱。

自然，她早已不再是当初那个继位不久却对自己即将面临的一切毫无所知的孩子，为了处理布莱斯留下的问题她是那样殚精竭虑，重压之下以稚儿的姿态把控一国上下的生死命脉。好在她早已已经摆脱了那具弱小的身体，她成熟了，可现如今布莱斯归来并再次丢给了她一个令人困惑的新命题:

你要如何以孩子的身份迎合至亲对异性产生的期许?

男人的欲火温暖她的身体。她被灼伤，融化其中，下意识的抵抗被对方有意识地压制，破瓜之痛驱使她短暂地欺骗自己:这应该就是幸福。……这不能不是幸福。

即便令人作呕，即便粗暴且过分紧密，但人们都是这么认为:世间有多少东西能比“与家人亲密无间”更使人感到快乐呢? 

通常，塔莉安娜的目光锐利清明，像一根即将离弦的箭即将把盯住的目标从前至后贯穿个彻彻底底。她总是在不停地工作，总是处于过度的疲累中，有太多的事情需要考虑，国库赤字、粮食短缺、外交失误与经济危机，案上的文书总是堆得像一座小山，鬼知道第二天又会听到哪个意想不到的环节出岔子，但只要她依旧可以睁开眼睛，就总不会让人从中看出倦意。她还得清醒，因为人民需要她——家人们需要她。

如今她却短暂地懈怠了。

塔莉安娜没能从这种两性游戏得到多少实在的快乐，承受源自布莱斯的痛苦让她感到心如死灰所致的如释重负。罢了，生父也并不给予她慈爱。说到底只要她还能履行自己的职责，支撑起王国机器的运转，又有谁在乎她的生活究竟是否有乐趣可言呢?

自重逢以来，这个贪婪懦弱的男人第一次热情地拥抱着孩子的身体，亲吻她的唇舌，只是为了从中夺走更多。他在那么多女人的怀抱间流连，占有过数不清的躯肉，他太懂得怎么用甜言蜜语讨她们欢心，却不清楚该以什么态度面对这个与自己长相如此相似、关系最为亲近、能力又远在自己之上的少年。

布莱斯控制不住地兴奋着，耸动着腰的样子活像条公犬，沉溺在这种虚妄的对假想敌的征服过程中，贴近国君的耳边口不择言。他现在必须以侮辱的形式向身为自己劲敌的女儿宣告胜利。

“想知道你与你的母亲有什么不同吗？我告诉你吧，她是很可爱的，总是很温顺地主动来贴近我，像只被人养熟了的狗一样讨人喜欢……真可惜她死在了瘟疫里，我还挺想念她。而你呢，亲爱的塔莉亚?你为什么反应这么冷淡，这么让爸爸伤心?”

再怎么成长，你也终归是我布莱斯的孩子，这个身份是无论如何都不可能摆脱也无法否认的。这个想法令布莱斯安心了许多。此时此刻血脉相连如同锁链，是他保护自己的绝佳武器，确保了塔莉安娜永远无法彻底从他的身形里脱胎。 

他玷污了自己的女儿，贵为一国之君的处子，也彻底断绝了自己的退路——他本能以父亲的身份弥补多年来因抛却责任所导致的错位崩塌的一切。


End file.
